Help:Established Standards/Characters
General stuff #Characters you design pages for should be your own design, but cross-canon things that are relevant to your fic are permissible. Just make sure you put a disclaimer. #If you port characters for your stories, they must come from series marked PG-17 or lower. No borrowing characters from an adult genre. (This is more because we do not want to be promoting adult series in cross-canon fiction, even if the character themselves is not risque) Character Pages #Provided your character fits within the PG-17 range, you may do whatever you want with the character (either make them human, anthro, pure animal, alien, etc.) ##Clothing choices are totally up to you, whether you want them to wear normal clothes or more unusual outfits (like what some characters in 5Ds Blazing Gale wear). Just make sure that any human/oid character has pants on at the minimum. #If you have a picture you want to use in Template, use the CharacterInfobox or CharacterBox1 template, otherwise, use the CharacterDevelopment one. They are already coded for you; your job is to replace/fill in what is applicable to the character. #Avoid using the Infobox2 one until I try to simplify it because it's a bit messy though that's the template original Wikia uses. #All pages need to have an introduction, biography, character design (if applicable), relationships and Deck section (the actual decks have a separate page if there are 2 or more of them). Otherwise, you can just make a separate page for the Decks if a singular one is too long. ##For the Infobox template, if you add pic, make sure you put in that field. These are generally head-shot pics; any full-body ones can be placed in the design section. #You don't have to put their names in Japanese, but if you do, make sure to use the proper characters. Or you can do it like the Pokémon Wikia and use all kana. #If you put a character's age and opt to put a birthday for them, make sure you put the year down if your fanfic has a specific time period. ##In the case of 5Ds BG, since I put the setting for 2010/2011; I have to put birth years down. ##Realize that the original animes never mentioned a time period other than somewhere in the future; though 5D's is implied to take place in 2021, which is 10 years AFTER the start of my series (and past this current time). #If you post pictures of your character's costumes, put them in a slideshow if there is more than 2 or 3 of them. (In the future, we may have a separate page for all characters and their costumes/outfits). ##I'd advise you keeping it to no bigger than 700px in height; that way, we can see your character's faces while in their outfits. ##There is a separate page for your fan characters, which can be found here. #If you choose to put down their height and weight, be sure to include both the US customary and the metric measurements, since not all of us will use one or the other. To make it easy for you, the conversions that will be used on this Wikia are listed below: ##1 kilogram = 2.205 pounds ##1 pound = 454 grams ##30.48 centimeters = 1 foot/12 inches ##2.54 cm = 1 inch ##1 cm = .3937 inch